This invention relates to a device for displaying and organizing a plurality of keys.
In a household normally there are a number of keys to doors, cabinets, cars and the like which are used on a random basis by various family members. Such keys are often scattered at random, on the tables, in drawers, handbags and pockets of various family members. When a key is needed then it is both inconvenient and frustrating to locate the specific key needed.
The device of this invention however is a simple and efficient means for both organizing and displaying a plurality of keys, and for identifying each of said keys.